1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to biological simulation and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatuses and methods for simulating a human uterus such as, for example, with a human fetus model (e.g., for training of medical providers).
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of uterine and/or fetal modeling apparatuses and methods include the Fetal Ultrasound and Biometrics Phantom available from Computerized Imaging Reference Systems (CIRS), Norfolk, Va.; the Amniocentesis Ultrasound Training Model available from Blue Phantom, Redmond, Wash.; the SonoMom system available from SimuLab Corporation, Seattle, Wash.; the Ultrasound Simulator available from Schallware GmbH, Berlin, Germany; the ScanTrainer available from MedaPhor Ltd., Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom; and perhaps certain ultrasound phantoms available from Kyoto Kagaku Co., Ltd., Tokyo, Japan.